Buero
Buero is a renegade angel, considered a fallen angel due to having permanently left his previous home due to political reasons. He now lives within The Hedgelands in the southern parts of Firelight woods. He is the son of Leon and Celestine Hesfer Known History Buero once lived within another realm known as The Aether along with his parents Leon Hesfer and Celestine Hesfer. He grew up a mostly normal kid from a military family, yet his tendency to be rebellious at the time was rather noticeable, he often disobeyed authority and often got in trouble for it, yet he was a loving kid. At a young age, he was schooled, and eventually began to be trained in combat. the direction his life was headed in so far was just like his own fathers, he was to become a guard, a lowly soldier for the armies of The Aether. But Buero decided that this was not to be the case. As Buero grew up, his rebellious tendencies grew. Buero became an activist for his own cause, believing that the Aristocracy running The Aether, was very wrong. This led him to sabotage, robberies and other crimes all to attempt to hurt the Aristocracy he considered his greatest enemy. He considers them corrupt, and wants to turn The Aether into something better, a democracy. However, early on in his criminal career, Buero was actually caught. Luckily it was very early in his caraeer, and he was only charged with relatively minor things. The Aether however insisted on punishing his actions, and Buero was tortured and interrogated using an Aether Suffocation Chamber. A device that'd suck the air out of a chamber, and suffocate those within, all while plunging them in darkness. This didn't deter Buero, who after recovering would only be more rebellious than before, this time in more stealthy ways, which he succesfully As time passed, Buero's reputation grew, no one knew his face or his name, but everyone knew that there was a criminal out there. Buero also grew more bold and daring, stealing and sabotaging bigger and more important things, and so the effort to catch and reveal the mysterious evil that plagued The Aether grew too. One particular heist, he had been caught in the act, his face had been seen, his name had been revealed and Buero would have to escape. Knowing that if he was caught, it was likely to be the end for him. He managed to evade capture, but with his identity revealed, he could no longer stay at his parents home as he was sure that would be the first place to be searched, so instead he decided to flee The Aether entirely. He snuck his way out of his current sector, made his way over to the teleportation hall in that sector and was about to activate it before a lonely guard managed to stop him, that guard was his own father Leon. Buero was desperate to flee, but Leon was bound by his duty as a guard to stop Buero. Buero clutched his spear in his hand and fought his own father, they traded blow after blow, but eventually Buero with his spears reach got the upper hand, Buero was stronger than his own father, all he had to do was finish the job, all he had to do was one thrust. That last thrust landed perfectly, it impaled his own father through the chest. A pair of surprised, pained eyes looked up at Buero. His own father could not speak another word, he could only gasp desperately for air before he collapsed onto the floor, dead. Buero pulled his spear from his own fathers corpse, however he had no time to stay and grieve. Buero knew he had to run away. Not only had his own father died, but he was the one to commit the unforgiveable act of killing an innocent angel and family member. Buero, clutching his spear, activated the portal before him, the un-tuned portal could take him anywhere, but Buero didn't care, he just needed to escape. He ran through the portal and escaped the Aether realm. After that, he simply kept running. Buero had no aim in where he was going, he just wanted to run away. Eventually, he found his way to Firelight woods where he collapsed. And from then and on, he stayed in Firelight woods, mourning the loss of his father while just wanting to live a life alone and far away from his previous life. Buero's Motivation Buero did not commit his crimes out of the blue, instead they came from a deep hatred of his homeworld's (The Aether) class based system, the realms culture, its foreign policy, and most importantly, the Aristocracy itself. Buero heavily dislikes the class based system because he finds it unfair for those born outside the elite. He believes that every angel should be given equal right to reach the top, Buero however does not believe in equality of income, he believes instead in equal opportunity. Everyone has the same rights, but they must earn them. The realms culture also disgusts him, Buero does not believe in The Aethers purity, he is quite rebellious against his own homeworlds culture. An example of this is that he would happily smoke devil grass provided to him by POG. A relaxing drug that in his homeworld would be completely banned. He still dresses quite nicely though, retaining certain elements of his homeworlds culture, however unlike his homeworld, he is not afraid to swear, burp or do other impolite things. The realms foreign policy he is also very much against, this is of course because it is based on the realms purity and a need for blind worship. Buero hates this, he wishes to know why he must obey, and will be happy to critique the Aristocracy and go against them at every turn, even if this goes to the extreme. Similarly, he does not believe that others from another realm will have to obey the Aristocracy for any reason. Buero finds it more moral to pursue trading and other mutually beneficial relations. And, lastly he hates the Aristocracy, they serve as the catalyst for everything above. They uphold the realms culture, the class based system and their foreign policy which all leads to Buero's motivation to rebel against them. Personality Buero is a often depressed character, hiding his true emotions from the world around him, thus he has put on a hard exterior to appear "cool" to the world around him. (Cleverly reflected in his disguise, of course) This leads to him often speaking in a deeper tone, and not often opening up to people. He is also still rebelious in nature, and thus has a natural hatred towards authority of almost all kinds. Buero can thus be descriped as somewhat anarchistic, even if he doesn't believe that leadership is inherently wrong. (He does like democracy, as an example.) Due to his past he also has a tendency to be very political, and cannot stand authority, or those who attempt to rule over him and will with bitter hatred fight against anything reminding him of The Aether's aristocracy. However, under his hard shell, Buero can be quite soft and enjoying affection from those who break through his tough exterior. And to those he usually undisguises (usually momentarily) as a show of trust. He also suffers from mild Paranoia, he hates being stalked, and usually fears that those who do not wish him well may be lurking behind him or in the darkness. He feels haunted by his previous life in The Aether and is scared that someone may come to make him pay for his crimes. On top of that, like most angels he has a fear of the dark, and should he be exposed to it for long enough, will go into a panic, this fear has been used against him before as he has been interrogated using an Aether Suffocation Chamber as a torture tool to force him to talk. Appearance Buero himself is a 1.8 meter tall guy who is relatively thin, his own main body doesn't have too much muscle to it, yet he is very agile. His skin color is pale. A pair of feathery wings are on his back, making Buero capable of flight. He has spiky, long hair on the top of his head, and it has a pure white color to it. The pure white color of his hair is also shown in his clothes, Buero wears a buttoned shirt, a pair of jeans, shoes, socks, underwear and even gloves over his hands. Without exception, these all have the same pure white color. His body has a soft aura to it, and seems to emit a low level of light, this doesn't apply to his disguise however. Magical abilities Holy Magic this is Bueros strong side, and the strong side of almost every angel. Holy magic is his natural element, he was born with the power to use it and using it is completely natural to him. He does not need to put much thought into it, he just uses it just as easily as one would breathe. His arsenal here is much greater than his wind-based magic and includes abilities such as his disguise, explosive projectiles, orbs that emit light, infusing objects with his magic, shaping his magic into weapons or attacks to launch at his opponents, becoming bioluminescent and many more thing. Mostly only his creativity limits himself. Wind Magic Buero is a user of wind magic, however he is quite the novice, his ability to use it has yet to develop much. His Wind-based arsenal is very lacking, with the only truly offensive move being his ability to summon a wind blade, he is also able to guide the flow of the wind too, but cannot strengthen it enough for it to be important in battles. The Disguise Buero's disguise takes the form of an anthromorphic Mega Absol, it is both taller and more muscular than his regular form. In this form he is 1.9 meters tall, and his body is considerably more bulky. (A purely aesthetic feature as this is only a disguise). The only major difference between him and an actual mega absol (other than his anthromorphic body) is the 'wings' on his back is far larger, and this makes him able to fly. His disguise wears no clothes, but is naturally covered in fur everywhere. There is canonically no genitalia on his disguise, as that only appears on his actual body. (Thus why he is comfortable with his disguise being 'naked') His disguise also acts as a bit of a shield, if hit with enough force, cracks may appear in his body, almost like glass. If his disguise suffers from further attacks, it will eventually shatter and reveal Bueros true form. The Disguise is very resistant to magic and elemental attacks, and as long as he is wearing it, it is recommended to use physical attacks to harm him, especially sharp weapons like swords and knives are very effective as they'll cut through the disguise with ease and hit the body below it. Illusory magic and other such forms of tricks will also have a hard time working on him since his disguise almost acts as an anti-magic suit, it therefore protects his eyes and the only form of trickery that'd in this case work, would be the kind that changes not something in Buero's mind, but changes the world around him. The Disguise itself is made of Holy magic, this is also shown when the disguise is damaged. When hit, the disguise may fade slightly at the point of impact and instead turn into a glowing, holy light. Further damage to the same area can easily break his disguise. It takes Buero a few days to craft a new disguise, should his disguise be shattered. Buero is also able to craft new disguises at will to change his looks. Currently, he disguises himself as either a Mega Absol or a Dragonite. Battle properties These are to be considered when comparing Buero to Pokémon in a fight. Type Fairy/Flying Weak to: Poison, Rock, Steel, Electric, Ice Resists: Dark, Bug Greatly Resists: Bug, Fighting Immune to: Ground, Dragon Base stats: (Note, this is used more to illustrate the strengths and weaknesses of the character and less for being an absolute.) HP: 50 Attack: 90 Defense: 55 Special attack: 110 Special Defense: 140 Speed: 75 Total: 530 Considered immune to most status moves while wearing his disguise. the exception are those who are physical in nature. (Like "Tickle", "Cotton spore", "Whirlwind") This goes for both moves with a negative impact on Buero. (Hypnosis, Confuse Ray.) And positive ones. (Like Wish) Gas moves or other moves reliant on Buero breathing or smelling it also works on him as he still needs to breathe. (Aromatherapy, Poison Gas) And moves reliant on sound still works too. (Like Growl) Category:Characters Category:Non-Natives Category:Celestials